Popple, Ickis, Krumm, and Oblina's Redemption/Nearly Drowning and Imprisonment
(Meanwhile in the Black Forest, Olivia and Marina with their group, along with Epona, Ponyo, and Mushu continued through the snow while they heard some Wolfos howling with snow falling. At the sound of the howling, Ickis gulped in fear while staying hidden with Popple, Krumm, and Oblina) Ickis: (Whispering) This is not worth getting that solo nor maestro job at all. Oblina: (Whispering) I agree. I have a suspicious feeling that Dr. Facilier is using us. Krumm: (Whispering) Shouldn't we come out and tell them the truth? Popple: (Whispering) Krumm's right. We can't remain hidden in the dark anymore. Those girls are too nice to be gotten rid of! Ickis and Oblina: (Whispering and nodding) Yeah! Oblina: (Whispering) We'd rather sacrifice our desires than let them die out here! (Ponyo, meanwhile, gasped happily, pointing to a tree at the other side of the ice-covered river) Ponyo: There! That's it! That's it! (The group looked as the group smiled) Olivia: Oh wow.... Marina: Oh, Ponyo it's perfect! Ace: We better be careful, though. Blossom: One wrong step and it's goodbye to us and that tree. (They nodded. Then the horse and wagon attached to her went to other side. Suddenly, Billy noticed Popple's group coming out and called out to the others) Billy: Hey guys! We got four stowaways! (The group noticed) Olivia: Popple, Ickis, Krumm, and Oblina? Marina: Why are you out here? Bubbles: Did you want to come with us? Popple: (Sadly) Not necessarily. (Ickis, Krumm, and Oblina nodded sadly in agreement as the group got confused. With Eddy's group, the panting hyena and bear panted heavily, looking at Naveen, Tiana, and Double D) Eddy: (Panting) Too much! Ed: (Panting) Gravy! Eddy: Do you see them? Tiana: Not yet. Naveen: Now come along, hurry. Double D: We should get going immediately. Ed: (Tired) You go on. I'll never make it. Save yourself. Eddy: (Tired) I'm too tired myself. (Finally, the two slumped in the snow as well) Naveen: It will be summer before we reach them. Tiana: Come on! (At that moment, Naveen, Tiana, and Double D grinned before they pushed the two forward) Eddy: What the...? (Just then, the two yelped and slid like sleds while the frogs got on them and the owl flew with them) Double D: Hold on! (They slid downward as Eddy yelped in fear while only Ed laughed a bit) Eddy: Whoa! Nellie! Naveen: Allez, Allez, faster, faster! I think we've finally found a use for you! Hyena and bear boarding! No snow rating! Tiana: (Giggling) Good one, Naveen! Naveen: (Shrugs) Whatever! Allez! Ed: THIS IS AWESOME!! (With Olivia and Popple's group, Popple's group already confessed Dr. Facilier's deal with them and his plot and the group, seeing how they risked their desires to help them, decided to forgive them already) Marina: (To Popple's group) Thank you for telling us the truth, guys. Snake: And bessssidessss, that contract you sssssigned and showed usssss.... Arturo: Tear it up. (Popple, Ickis, Krumm, and Oblina looked at their contract from Popple's pocket and Popple pulled it out) Olivia: I'm sure we'll help you convince the Master to give you your dreams instead. (After thinking it over, Popple's group smiled softly and then with one tear, Popple tore the contract up. Then they let Mushu use his fire breath to burn it up. Then, after the contract was nothing but ashes after the fire went out, Popple, Ickis, Krumm, and Oblina's bodies glowed and then stopped. For the deal is broken) Mushu: Now that's better than keeping the deal! Butch: You four wanna help us bring the tree back to the castle instead? (The four nodded happily) Oblina: We'd be honored! Krumm: And then can we teach Dr. Facilier a lesson? Both groups: Yes. Popple: And then we get Christmas! Ickis: And our dreams! (They took a closer look at the tree) Ponyo: It's the best tree ever! Popple: Tell me about it. Mushu: Merry Christmas and Happy Hanukkah! Krumm: You're not Jewish. Mushu: I know. But I like to say it for now. Olivia: We'd better hurry. Marina: Olivia's right. It's getting very stormy. (The snow began blowing fast before Mushu began chopping, starting to wince a bit) Mushu: (Groaning) Again, with me aching while I do the chopping here! (As soon as the chopping finished, the tree began falling downward) Gangreen Gang and Ponyo: Timber! (When it hit the ground, the two groups quickly tied it up, then tied it to the back of the wagon) Marina: Take it away, Epona! (The horse nodded as they got on the wagon, dragging the tree over the snow. As they carefully crossed the ice, they suddenly heard cracking and got concerned) Blossom: (To the group) Uh-oh! (To Epona) Walk softly, Epona! (At that moment, as Epona tried to pull and walk softly, the ice began breaking madly) Olivia: Epona! (Just then, the ice began splitting, separating them from land as Epona made it to the other side and looked back in concern) Olivia: Oh no! (The ice cracked madly while Ponyo and Bubbles looked at the tree with worry, trying to pull the rope) Ponyo: The tree, guys! Bubbles: We're going to lose the tree! (Just then, it snapped with the tree bouncing up, sending itself and the goldfish and baby blue Powerpuff Girl into the water) All: (Gasps) Ponyo! Bubbles! (The group quickly looked around with Popple, Ickis, Krumm, and Oblina becoming more frightened) Ickis: Where are they? Oblina: (Notices) There! (To their notice, they saw Ponyo, since she can breath underwater, holding Bubbles, who is holding her breath, underneath the ice) Ponyo: (Muffled) Help! Olivia: Mushu! (Mushu nodded before quickly using his axe with Popple's help, breaking the ice before Olivia, Marina, Blossom, and Buttercup dove under. However, as soon as Buttercup and Blossom grabbed Bubbles and Marina grabbed Ponyo, the river's current dragged them away, much to the group on the ice's concern. At that moment, Naveen, Tiana, and the Eds arrived) Naveen: Hang on! We'll save you! Double D: Oh dear! Rowdyruff Boys: Start looking, quick! (They began to quickly search) Ace: Come on, where are youse?! Popple: Please don't drown! (Suddenly, Popple, Ickis, Krumm, and Oblina noticed the drowning girls pushing against the ice while they, except Ponyo who can breath underwater, held their breaths) Popple, Ickis, Krumm, and Oblina: We found them! Mushu: Right! (He rushed to where the girls are, breaking the ice with the Rowdyruff Boys's help. After that, the girls came springing out of the water, coughing) Double D: Girls! Tiana: (Relieved) Thank goodness! Blossom: (Shivering) Oh, P-P-P-Ponyo, B-B-Bubbles.... Olivia: (Shivering) T-T-T-Thank goodness you're s-s-s-s-s-safe. Ponyo: (Shivering) I w-w-w-w-w-w-wasn't scared. I c-c-c-c-c-can breath underwater in this form. Bubbles: (Shivering) W-W-W-Well, we can't. (They then turned to Naveen's group) Brick: Anyway, what are you guys doing here? Double D: We looked everywhere for you. Eddy: That's what. Ed: Why did you leave us? (Later, all was explained) Tiana: Voodoo?! Eddy: You serious?! Tiana: You mean that Christmas and hope are gonna be ruined because of that Shadow Man?! Ickis: (Guiltily) Yes. Popple: And he was charismatic! Krumm: Which was kinda cool. Oblina: And it serves us right for falling into the wrong crowd! Tiana: I know. However, seeing how you risked your lives to save these girls.... (She points at the rescued girls in the water still) Group: Thank you for helping us. (Popple blushed with a goofy smile) Popple: It was nothing to it.... Ace: Anyway, can we get the girls out before they catch hypothermia? (Realizing, they prepared to pull the girls out. Just then, after Ponyo flew out of Marina's arms, the tree and it's tied rope under the water caught the girls by their legs, making them scream and dragging them back into the water) Boomer: Oh crud! Girls in the water: Help! (Quickly, they grabbed them by the arms, trying to pull them free. However, the girls in the water slipped and sunk under. At that moment after the concerned Rowdyruff Boys dove after them, the roaring Mouse King growled and arrived, getting the ones at the surface's attention. Then Hubie arrived) Hubie: (Worried) Where are they?! Group: Under the river! (The angry bigger mouse then dove into the water with a concerned Hubie. Everyone waited with fearful looks on their faces. After a moment, Hubie, the Rowdyruff Boys, and the Mouse King, bursted through the ice with the unconscious freed girls, with them gasping for air. The group looked fearful with Ponyo and Tiana gasping) Tiana: Oh my...! Ponyo: Are they...? Brick: (Shivering) N-N-N-No.... They're n-n-n-not dead. (The group got relieved) Double D: (Relieved) Thank goodness! (Then the Mouse King glared at Olivia's group. Realization slowly dawning upon them, they got sad slowly and followed him along with Epona as he angrily carried the unconscious Olivia with a concerned Hubie carrying the unconscious Marina and the sad Rowdyruff Boys carried the unconscious Powerpuff Girls. Finally, after they left, the servants watched in sadness, as Popple, Ickis, Krumm, and Oblina became overfilled with guilt) Popple: (Sadly) Oh no! What have we done? Oblina: (Sadly) It's all our fault! Naveen: (Sadly in comfort) We all share some blame, guys, for daring to hope for Christmas. (The others then sadly followed. Back at the castle in the dungeon, Olivia woke up slowly and noticed the concerned group and concerned Hubie and a glaring Mouse King, although Marina and the Powerpuff Girls remained unconscious) Ace: You found out you were in the dungeon, as well? Brick: Marina and the Powerpuff Girls are the only ones left to wake up. Mouse King: You guys said you'd never leave us! (The group hung their heads in sadness and guilt as Olivia tried to explain) Olivia: None of us were trying to leave. We just wanted to make you and Hubie happy. Mouse King: You broke your word! And for that, you will all rot in this dungeon forever! (Hubie got shocked on the Mouse King's decision and then slowly got angry) Hubie: I should have known that you'd never be anything but a spoiled, selfish, and unkind jerk! (The Mouse King turned to him in anger) Mouse King: WHAT?! Hubie: You heard me! Olivia: You have to open your eyes on what you're doing to us! Mouse King: Why should I?! Hubie: Because Dr. Facilier is playing you for a sap! (Shocked at first, the Mouse King then got angry again) Mouse King: He's my friend! Hubie: How could he be your friend if he was the real murderer of our parents! Mouse King: That's not true! Hubie: It is! He literally wants us dead for our inheritance! He told me himself after you left in anger! Mouse King: That's the most ridiculous I ever heard! Hubie: He doesn't care about you nor us! Mouse King: (Getting more angry) You're crazy! Hubie: He is nothing but a...! Mouse King: Stop it! Hubie: Lying, scheming, son of a...! Mouse King: (Pushing him down) SHUT UP!!!! (After Hubie fell down from the Mouse King's push, Olivia and her group, except the unconscious Marina and the Powerpuff Girls, got concerned. The Mouse King then snapped at Hubie as he recovered) Mouse King: Then you can stay down here and rot with them for all I care! Hubie: I wish I had the old brother back before Dad changed you! Mouse King: Well, you thought wrong! (A short pause, then Hubie got angry as angry tears filled his eyes) Hubie: If you don't want to believe us nor listen to reason, fine! Then leave us alone, for all I care! Mouse King: Good! I don't need you anymore! Hubie: Fine! Mouse King: Fine! (And with that, the Mouse King stormed out and locked the dungeon door as Olivia's group looked at Hubie in concern and silence. Then the mutant penguin's anger melted away and he collapsed on his knees and cried softly. With all of the servants, they overheard the argument from above and then the bell tolled 12 times as they looked up sadly. Popple's group already told the rest of the servants Dr. Facilier's plot and seeing how they tried to make things right, despite all of this, they were forgiven even more) Naveen: (Sadly) Midnight. Tiana: (Sadly) Merry Christmas, Eddy. Eddy: (Sighs sadly) If only it were. (They then sadly head to the dungeon to visit Olivia's group and Hubie. Back in the secret room, the Mouse King looked out the window sadly as Dr. Facilier spoke up in pretend sympathy) Dr. Facilier: See...? What did I say about them, hmm? I told you not to feel for that girl mouse. Things were so much simpler before she came along, before we dared to.... Hope. And as for Hubie, you did a good job protecting our friendship.... Mouse King: (Sighs sadly) I thought she was the one.... And yet, why do I feel bad for them and my brother...? (With Olivia's group and Hubie, Marina and the Powerpuff Girls finally woke up slowly as Hubie, no longer crying, helped them up) Blossom: What's going on? Marina: Why are we in the dungeon? Olivia: (Sadly) The Mouse King locked us up. Bubbles: (Gasps) Oh my gosh! Marina: (Shocked) He didn't. Buttercup: (Shocked) But why? Blossom: (Shocked) How did he...? Ace: (Sadly) He found out we broke our promise. Marina: (Realizing) So Dr. Facilier, being the pathological liar, ratted us out, as a part of his plan. Hubie: (Sadly) Yes. And unfortunately, my brother didn't believe me when I told him the plot. Snake: (Sadly) You four should've heard them ssssscreaming at each other when they fought. Trixie: (Sadly) And the way the Mouse King pushed him like that. (The group sat down sadly) Marina: (Sadly) I guess we're never getting out of this dungeon. Olivia: (Sadly) Nor bring Christmas back here. (Hubie then sat beside Marina) Hubie: (Sadly) Marina...? Marina: (Sadly) Yeah? Hubie: (Sadly) There's something I want to tell you.... (At that moment before Marina said a word, they heard the flap-door to the dungeon door open to reveal the saddened servants, including Popple, Ickis, Krumm, Oblina, and even Mushu, Rita, Runt, Spike, and the Mane Six) Spike: Guys? Tiana: (Sadly) Hello, y'all. Fujimoto: (Sadly) There they are. Granmamare: (Sadly) Sorry this happened. Popple: (Sadly) And my friends and I are sorry as well.... (They came up to them while Olivia's group and Hubie looked down sadly) Naveen: (Sadly) Merry Christmas. Ed: (Sadly) If it were. Ponyo: (Sadly) Doesn't look so special to me. Olivia: (Sadly) Oh, Ponyo, we're sorry for trying to bring hope back here. Marina: (Sadly) Nothing's changed. Hubie: (Sadly) And Rita, you were right. This is nothing but a hopeless folly. (Concerned, Rita then turned from sad to determined, wanting to cheer them up) Rita: True, I told you nothing would change. Runt: (Calmly surprised) Rita? Rita: (Ignoring Runt) True, I told you the Master would not allow this. And true, I told you that Christmas was a hopeless folly. Ace: We get it! Rita: I'm not finished. There's a "however." (Olivia's group and Hubie suddenly turned from sad to confused as she continued as she smiled softly) Rita: However.... Hubie, guys, when you, even Popple, Ickis, Krumm, and Oblina, confessed what's really going on with Dr. Facilier tricking your brother, that made me think about everything all of you said. And that made me realize that, I was wrong, and you were right. (Everyone looked surprised and sad combined at the guilty tiger before she sang) Rita: When I felt lost and lonely Not a dream in my head Your words lifted my spirits high Remember what you said As long as there's Christmas I truly believe (The others looked emotionally happy while the servants and Olivia's group hugged each other. Popple, Ickis, Krumm, and Oblina, on the other hand, just shedded tears of happiness with Popple wiping some of his tears away with a sniffle. Then Olivia, Marina, and Hubie grinned softly as they started singing with Rita) Olivia, Marina, Hubie, and Rita: That hope is the greatest of the gifts we'll receive (Olivia, Marina, Hubie, and Rita got up and spun around in a dance, with Olivia holding Rita and Marina and Hubie holding each other's hands as they continued) Olivia, Marina, Hubie, and Rita: As long as our guiding star shines above (They then stopped and along with everyone else, looked up at the starry night sky through the dungeon window) Rita: There'll always be Christmas Olivia: So there always Marina: Will be a time Hubie: When the world is filled with peace and love (They all then sat down together and hugged one another happily in one big group hug, happy to have each other) Coming up: The Mouse King finally receives Olivia's gift and makes a shocking discovery that Hubie was right about Dr. Facilier, as well as Dr. Facilier's evil plot, and decides to make things right with everyone and Christmas. However, after all is reconciled and Marina receives Hubie's gift, Dr. Facilier goes mad and tries to get rid of everyone by himself with his organ and voodoo magic and now the fate of the castle and Christmas hangs in the balance. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Beauty and the Beast Fanmakes Category:Beauty and the Beast Parodies